The Secret Letter
by syntia.amano
Summary: Sherly membawa sepucuk surat pada Cheryl yang membuka kenangan nenek tersayangnya. Surat apa itu? Kenapa juga Reim terlihat gelisah?


Title: The Secret Letter

Rating : T

Summary : Sherly membawa sepucuk surat pada Cheryl yang membuka kenangan nenek tersayangnya. Surat apa itu? Kenapa juga Reim terlihat gelisah?

Syntia : Iyaa~ akhirnya selesai juga! Ehem, it's request from someone, and also for Fanfic competition Pandora Hearts~Indonesian Fans Only. Niat awal sih mo bikin sama Rufus tapi biarlah semua menjadi seperti ini. Hipe you like it!

-/-

"Nenek!"panggil seorang gadis kecil pada seorang wanita di depannya yang sedang bersama dengan lelaki berambut putih. Gadis pirang itu berlari dengan kencang sambil membawa sesuatu. Di belakangnya ada lelaki berambut coklat yang mengawasinya supaya dia tidak terjatuh.

"Ada apa Sharon?"tanyanya. Lelaki yang bersamanya ikut menoleh. Gadis itu menatap wajah neneknya dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Tadi saat Reim-san dan aku bermain petak umpet, aku menemukan ini!"senangnya lalu memberikan sebuah amplop surat yang kelihatannya sudah lumayan tua pada neneknya.

"Wah, wah, ternyata surat ini masih ada ya?"senangnya.

"Itu surat apa?"bingung lelaki di sebelahnya. Sebelah matanya masih dipasangi perban.

"Err… Mrs. Rainsworth…"lirih lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Reim oleh Sharon.

"Iya?"

"Itu…" Reim terlihat ragu-ragu. Dia memandang wanita di depannya resah.

"Kamu benar Reim."

"Ah, ternyata itu memang surat cinta ya?"celutuk lelaki berambut putih itu.

"EHHHH! SURAT CINTA?"teriak Sharon kencang, mukanya memerah.

"Seperti itulah,"senyumnya.

"Eh, jangan-jangan itu surat dari…"

"Fufufu, kali ini kau salah Reim."

"Kalau begitu dari kakek?"Tanya Sharon, masih dengan muka yang memerah.

"Itu juga salah."

"Pasti dari cinta pertama,"celutuk lelaki di sebelahnya lagi.

"Agak benar,"ujarnya.

"Ah, Xerxes-niisan curang!"jengkel Sharon, karena sejak tadi lelaki itu selalu benar.

"Cinta pertama Mrs. Rainsworth…"gumam Reim sambil mencoba berpikir keras. Satu informasi lagi berhasil dia dapatkan.

"Nenek, bagaimana nenek bisa bertemu cinta pertama nenek?"Tanya Sharon yang kini menggandeng tangan neneknya dengan erat. Mereka berjalan menuju ke salah satu pohon yang teduh di kediaman keluarga Rainsworth. Tempat bisaanya mereka berkumpul dan Xerxes akan tertidur di pangkuan neneknya.

"Cinta pertama Cheryl-san? Sepertinya itu akan menarik."

"Hmm, kau juga mau mendengarkannya Xerxes? Reim?" Kedua lelaki itu mengikuti mereka lalu duduk di pohon yang berseberangan dengan ruang tempat minum teh mereka.

"Ini cerita saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan upacara kedewasaanku."

"Eh? Upacara kedewasaan?"

"Benar, setelah mengikuti upacara itu kau bisa pergi ke pesta dansa sendiri."

"Pesta dansa?"jerit Sharon.

"Iya, pesta dansa. Kami pertama bertemu di pesta dansa topeng…"

-/-

"Maukah anda berdansa denganku?"Tanya seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi yang memakai baju Pandora dan sebuah topeng hitam polos. Gadis yang diajaknya terdiam sejenak. Gadis itu mengenakkan gaun putih dengan sepatu perak dan rambut pirangnya diikat ke atas menggunakan sebuah pita putih dan berhiaskan bunga mawar putih. Gadis itu menatapnya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Dengan senang hati." Disambutnya tangan itu kemudian bersama-sama mereka pergi ke lantai dansa. "Maukah anda mengatakan nama anda?"bisik gadis itu.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Rune, Miss Rainsworth." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah tuan Rune, aku dengar kalau Pandora sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi apa yang menyebabkan anda sampai menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pesta ini?"tanyanya langsung to the point. Rune, lelaki itu langsung menggiringnya kea rah beranda dan menghentikan tarian mereka.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke beranda?"tanyanya sopan. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jadi miss Rainsworth, apa yang ingin anda ketahui tentang Pandora?"tanyanya sambil memandang langit malam. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang dan berhenti di sebelahnya. Rune memandangnya sejenak.

"Cheryl, namaku Cheryl Rainsworth."

-/-

"EHHHH?"Jadi cinta pertama nenek orang Pandora?"kaget Sharon yang masih duduk berhadapan dengan neneknya. Matanya terlihat semakin berbinar-binar.

"Hmm… Rune…" Xerxes terlihat bergumam beberapa kali namun tidak jelas. Seolah-olah dia sedang mencocokkan sesuatu. Reim? Dia sedang asik menuliskan cerita Cheryl dengan seksama. Cheryl menatap mereka bergantian, menikmati reaksi para pendengar setianya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sharon yang makin penasaran.

"Keesokan harinya…"

"EH? Kenapa keesokan harinya?"protes Sharon.

"Fufufu, karena cerita selengkapnya tidak boleh diberitahukan selain anggota Pandora."

"Ah! Curang!"

-/-

"Nona, tuan muda keluarga Baron sudah datang,"ujar seorang pelayan pada Cheryl yang tengah asik melihat sepasang burung di kejauhan. Cheryl hanya bergumam tidak jelas membuat pelayan itu bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa?"tanya Rufus pada temannya sejak kecil itu. Dia tahu Cheryl sering berlaku aneh tapi dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini yang namanya jatuh cinta."

"Hah?"bingungnya. _Cheryl? Jatuh cinta?_ "Bagaimana mungkin? Aku hanya meninggalkanmu semalam dan hari ini kau bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta?"

"Mungkin ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Cheryl menatap Rufus yang balik memandangnya bingung.

"Cheryl, kau berkenalan dengan lelaki di pesta topeng kemarin?"tanyanya.

"Rune~"

"Rune?" Rufus terdiam. Dia nampaknya sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kau tahu nama lengkapnya?" Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tahu dia anggota Pandora."

"Hah? Bagaimana…"

"Dia memakai baju itu saat pergi ke pesta kemarin. Rufus, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku. Maukah kau membantuku?"Tanya Cheryl tiba-tiba membuat lelaki itu semakin kebingungan. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku? Aku sulit menemuinya karena sekarang Pandora sedang sibuk." Rufus menatapnya dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat surat?"usulnya.

"Surat?"

"Iya, surat cinta."

-/-

"Jadi surat itu…" Sharon menatap amplop tua yang masih digenggam Cheryl. "Surat balasan dari tuan Rune?"

"Fufufu, salah. Break bagaimana denganmu?"tanyanya iseng.

"Surat itu tidak bisa disampaikan karena suatu alasan. Jadi itu surat yang anda buat Cheryl-san."

"Baiklah, aku mengaku 50% jawabanmu benar. Reim?" Cheryl menatap Reim yang berhenti menulis dan memandangnya gugup. Xerxes memandangnya kemudian ke arah Cheryl yang tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk minum teh. Ayo Sharon kita harus pergi!"ajak Cheryl.

"Baik!" Sharon langsung berlari menjauh dengan semangat. Mereka bertiga menunggu Sharon agak menjauh dari mereka.

"Cheryl, apa ada yang kau tutupi dari cerita tadi?"tanya Xerxes sambil memandangi bunga mawar yang tumbuh di halaman keluarga Rainsworth.

"Menyembunyikan apa?"tanya Cheryl pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Emm, Mrs. Rainsworth,"gugup Reim yang kembali ke arah mereka. "Aku tahu kalau Mrs. Rainsworth tidak mau membicarakan hal yang menyangkut tentang Tuan Rufus kepada nona Sharon dahulu. Tapi aku rasa menyembunyikan sesuatu itu juga tidak baik."

"Wah, wah, aku sampai diajari dua anak muda,"candanya, lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat lama itu pada mereka. "Disana ada kebenaran yang kalian cari,"ujarnya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kebenaran?"bingung Reim. Amplop surat itu sudah terlalu tua, jadi kalau dibuka dengan paksa mungkin akan hancur.

"Hm? Ada seperti tulisan abstrak disini,"sahit Xerxes yang langsung mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Reim.

"XERXES-NIICHAN! REIM-SAN AYO!"panggil Sharon kesal karena mereka lama sekali berada di sana berduaan saja. Break dan Reim saling berpandangan, takjub dengan isi kebenaran yang mereka lihat.

"Err... Break-san, kurasa hal ini masih harus disembunyikan dulu dari nona Sharon,"bisik Reim pada Break.

"Hm? Ini pasti akan menarik."

-/-

Syntia : Minna, ini oneshot! Jadi silakan saja tebak apa kebenaran yang dimaksudkan Cheryl-san. MERRY CHRISTMAS! And PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
